


king and lionheart

by lovinglittleboat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, King and Lionheart, Kissing, Love, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Mordern Era, Oneshot, after arthur returns, but i fixed it now :), city, fluffly oneshot, i realised i added the wrong tags before, merlin has a flat, so basically no one could read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinglittleboat/pseuds/lovinglittleboat
Summary: Merlin and Arthur watch their new world from Merlin's balcony. <3(Arthur returns!!)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	king and lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> okay i have no clue what you like, but i really wanted to write this so here we are!

Merlin buried his head in Arthur’s shoulder, he could tell Arthur was still getting used to the fact that he wasn’t king anymore. But he was still a king to Merlin, and to them they already ruled this little world, because they were together. Two sides of the same coin. Forever. He felt a smile returning to his face. For the first time in a thousand years he felt like he was home.

“So much has changed.” Merlin followed Arthur’s gaze down at the city stretched out before them, he sounded bewildered and suddenly Merlin wanted to change everything back just to make Arthur happy, but even he couldn’t do that.

“It’s beautiful really, there’s so much more than this, i’ll show you everything.” Merlin whispered, “ I promise.”

“Does the city always light up like this?” Arthur waving his hand to indicate the glowing buildings and lights.

“Only in the night, they’re street lamps, Arthur, they keep us from walking into things.” he found himself laughing.

“They light up your eyes, Merlin.” 

Merlin stopped laughing suddenly, his heart was racing as he took his next breath of the cold night air, he could feel Arthur watching him, smiling softly. Too many years. Too many years since somebody had last made him feel special.

he looked down at the sparkling street lamps that he had never thought much off until now, and as he did so, he felt someone reach out to touch his hand, and Merlin let them take it, squeezing back gently.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Arthur vowed and Merlin tried his best not to start crying again. 

“I-I missed you.” He managed, his entire body was shaking, “I missed you so much.”

Arthur stoked his hair, he smelled like the past still, like the forests of Camelot, and like the lake Merlin had only just rescued him from.

“I’m here now.” 

He was right. Arthur was here. With the same wispy blonde hair and adoring eyes.

“Good.”

Merlin leant in to kiss him again, hoping that Arthur still loved him even after all this time.  
And he still did, still the same old Arthur.  
__

King and lionheart are together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! spread the love!
> 
> also i would really appreciate it if you could comment


End file.
